Dance the Night Away
by ArriLyn
Summary: A Sonamy story. Sonic seeks out the help of Julie-Su the Echidna to capture the attention of Amy Rose. Julie comes up with a plan involving dancing, but is this simply just a dance or a dance full of seduction and passion? Rated M for later Lemon scene s .
1. An Invitation to a Dance

"_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right then aim for my heart."_

"_If you feel like and take me away, make it okay. I swear I'll behave."_

"_You wanted control so we waited; I put on a show now I make it."_

"_You say I'm a kid, my ego is bad. I don't give a shit…and it goes like this…_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you, Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger._

_I don't need to try and control you; look into my eyes and I'll own with the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I've got the mooooves like Jagger._

Singing those lyrics was the pink echidna known as Julie-Su. The music ringing in her ears and singing along to it in her own sanctuary. What the pink echidna wasn't expecting was knocks on her door.

"Hmm? I wonder who can that be," Julie spoke to herself as she headed towards her front door.

Once opening the door, a blue hedgehog with bright emerald green eyes stood in front of Julie's house door. A smile whipped across his lips when he met with Julie's dark violet eyes.

"Hey Su," the hedgehog coolly said.

"Hey there, Blue. What bring you here to my place?" Julie questioned her companion.

"I was kinda seeking out for girl advice," Sonic blushed.

"You want girl advice? Ha! Don't have you like millions of girls chasing after you every second of your life?' Julie laughed and moved aside to let speedster hedgehog enter her home.

"Well, maybe one girl in particular," the hedgehog blush grew brighter.

"Hmm, I wonder who it can be," Julie grinned.

Julie-Su herself already knew about Sonic's little love for Amy Rose. She wouldn't be surprised if the hero of Mobius didn't know exactly how to handle a girl. The blue hedgehog entered the echidna's home and sat on her red sofa. Looking around his surroundings, he noticed there no hanged up pictures of Julie's ex boyfriend: Knuckles the Echidna.

"I'm sorry 'bout what happened between you and Knux, Su," the hedgehog quietly said.

"No worries about it, Blue. I got over that red bastard," Julie grumbled.

Truth is, during Julie's and Knuckles' relationship, they both were having trusting problems. But everything was confirmed the night Su caught Knuckles with four other girls: Sonia the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Shade the Echidna, and his own ancestor Tikal the Echidna. What were they doing? Ha, having sex of course. Julie was ticked off and just left Knuckles because she didn't any explanation to his little love games.

"I'd rather not thinking about it either," the pink echidna whispered as she took a seat next to the blue hedgehog.

"Right, sorry about that, Su. Anyways, about those advices?"

"Well, you tell me. What do you wanna know?"

"How can I actually tell that certain girl I love her?" the red blush reappeared on the hedgehog's peach-colored muzzle.

Another grin appeared on Julie's rosy pink lips.

"Ask her out, duh!"

"Aside that, Su!"

"Uhh…" Julie fumbled for words until now a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Come by my place again and I'll give you a dance lesson of your lives."

"B-but I don't know how to dance," the blue hero remarked.

"It's called learning how to dance," the pink echidna stood up and swayed her hips to the rhythm of the song.

"_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you, Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger._

_I don't need to try and control you; look into my eyes and I'll own with the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I've got the mooooves like Jagger." _Julie sang along while dancing to the song.

"Wow, Knux sure did miss something talented," Sonic grinned.

"Oh you, get outta here now," Julie teased by sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Hehe, I'll come back around, JS," the speedster said before zooming out of the echidna's home.

'Hopefully I can find Amy first.'

"This shall be a dance to remember forever," Julie commented before returning to her dancing.


	2. Let's Dance

Night starting to settle in the city of New Mobotropolis, the citizens were getting ready for the bed time rest. All except two hedgehogs and one echidna. Both Sonic and Amy were inside Julie's home and waiting for the echidna to return from her bedroom.

"I wonder what's taking Su so long," Amy commented to herself.

"Who the hell knows?" Sonic shrugged it off.

Just as soon as their small-ass conversation ended, the pink echidna returned from her bedroom wearing a white belly top, green shorts and black boots. Her quills were also pulled back into a low ponytail. She had also changed into black fingerless gloves instead of her usual white/black mittens.

"Alright, you two ready for the dance lesson of your lives?" Julie smiled.

"Uhh sure?" both hedgehogs responded in unison.

"Oh, you two need to chillax before this session begins," the pink echidna playfully rolled her eyes.

"Umm Su, don't you need music to ya know, dance?" Amy quietly suggested.

"Bravo, you know your standards and I shall go start the music now," Julie replied before walking over to her stereo and starting up the radio.

"Turn up the Music" by Chris Brown immediately ended after Julie turned on her stereo. The next song that was beginning was "Starships" by Nicki Minaj. A smirk formed on Julie's lips.

"I did always love this song," the echidna commented to herself before directing her attention to her two hedgehog guests.

"Alright, first off, Amy-hon, I'm gonna change you into a dancing outfit," Julie grinned before tugging Amy by the arm and pulling her inside the bathroom.

"Whoa! Su!" the pink hedgehog called out before being shoved inside the bathroom.

"Let's give you something that will knock Blue off his socks," Julie said before pulling out a black belly top with a pink skirt with a silver rim on top and black pants supported by a belt of green beads. She still let Amy wear her traditional red boots with metal high heel, but she did make Amy change into black fingerless gloves than her usual full-fingers white gloves.

"Perfecto," Julie complimented before giving Amy's ass a playful smack.

"Julie-Su!" Amy blushed at feeling her friend's hand on her ass.

"Oh, don't get too excited now, Ames," Julie grinned before exiting the bathroom.

"Blue will probably want to do that you some time during this night," Julie whispered teasingly at the pink hedgehog.

"Su!" Amy hissed, but blushed even more.

The pink echidna simply bursted out laughing which caught the blue hedgehog's attention.

"What's so funny, Su?" the blue hedgehog asked narrowing his eyes at the pink echidna.

"Oh nothin, c'mon, I gotta teach you guys the most fun-filled hobby around town," Julie replied.

"Oh, holy chilidogs," Sonic murmured before glancing a sight at the outfit-changed Amy.

"Now tell me that isn't a sight to not take in," Julie whispered in a soft voice inside the blue hero's ear.

"What have you done to her?" the blue hedgehog's eyes remained glued onto the pink hedgehog.

"Magic," Julie grinned before turning up the music.

During their girl moments, "Starships" had ended and now "Sexy Bitch/Chick" by David Guetta featuring Akon was playing. For the umpteenth time, a smirk reappeared on Julie's lips.

"What a lucky bitch I am," Julie remarked before looking back at the hedgehog couple.

"I've heard this song before," Amy commented.

"Yeah, this song is perfect to describe Knuckles' and Rouge's relationship," Sonic teased.

Both Amy and Julie-Su bursted out laughing at hearing his comment on the song.

"Oh my, I have to totally agree with that, Blue," Julie giggled and took Amy by the hand.

"Oh?" Amy squeaked.

"Hey girl, I ain't Blue nor am I gonna direct you to someplace else of my body," the echidna teased.

"Julie!" Amy erupted into another deep blush.

"Haha, I love messin with your head, Ames," Julie laughed before placing her pink furred hands on Amy's hips.

"S-Su," Amy whimpered quietly.

"Oh, don't worry about my hands being there. I'm gonna teach you how to sway them hips/sides," Julie replied before releasing Amy's hips.

"Now this I will for sure like," the blue hedgehog grinned.

"Oh no, you don't. You're gonna have the honor of holding this girl's hips to keep her coordination to the music," Julie grinned herself and winked at Amy who was still blushing madly.

"Wh-what!"

"Yah heard me, now get your blue ass on that girl's hips and I don't literally mean put your ass on her hips. That'd just be plain-out weird and disturbing," Julie responded.

Slowly the blue hedgehog made his way to his dancing partner who was still in the hard blushing trance. Amy's jade green eyes met with Sonic's emerald green eyes as she quietly cursed under her breath. Feeling hands on her hips, Amy jumped slightly at the strange feeling and turned around to see her blue hero standing behind her and holding her by the hips/sides.

"I am so gonna murder Su for this," Amy mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite hear what you said, Ames," Sonic whispered lowly in the other hedgehog's ear.

"Oh my god," Amy quietly murmured to feel and hear the blue hedgehog's voice so close to her.

"Trust me, Ames, we are gonna have the night of our lives here with Su," Sonic whispered again.

"I'm gonna die right here and right now," the pink hedgehog whispered to herself before Julie caught her attention.

"Alright enough of your teasing, Blue. Now it's time to dance," Julie shouted before swaying her own hips left to right. Her hips moving along perfectly to beat of the music/song.

"How do you do it, Su," Amy starred at her friend's hips.

"With experience, anything is possible," Julie smiled.

"Now move those hips, girl" Julie shouted at her pink friend.

"B-but I don't know how to."

"Just tap your foot the beat of the song and you'll pick up on the rest," Julie clued in before dancing away from the hedgehog couple.

Just as the echidna ordered, the pink hedgehog tapped her foot to the beat of the music.

'1, 2, 3, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…'

Just as soon as the rhythm hit inside the pink hedgehog's body, her hips started to sway left to right with the beating of her foot and the music. The blue hedgehog's eyes widen to feel the pink female's hips moving in his hands. He even turned away to blush deeply which Julie noticed and snickered to.

"_All the crazy shit I did tonight; those will be the best memories. I just wanna let it go for the night; that will be the best therapy for me," _Julie sung from the lyrics of "Memories" by David Guetta featuring Kid Cudi.

"Isn't this dance supposed to be about sexy bitches and not dirty memories, Su?" Sonic grinned.

"Oh, it can be about both, my dear Blue," Julie winked.

As if the radio understood what Julie had sung, the song "Memories" came up to play on the radio. All three Mobians grinned.

"What pure dumb luck," Julie whispered.

"Now move those boobies, Ames," Julie teased,

"Wh-what!"

"Oh, as along as them tits are big enough to move then you're gonna move them, sister," Julie grinned as she bounced her own 40D sized breasts to the beat of the music.

Both hedgehogs' jaws dropped when seeing Julie's breasts bounce.

"What the hell, Su!" Amy shouted.

"Heh, it's called dancing, now dance with your tits, girl," Julie motioned on.

"And Blue, hold that girl's boobies to guide her," Julie smirked and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"You're cruel, Su," the blue hedgehog hissed before placing his hands on Amy's 38C sized breasts which caused her to yelp out from surprise.

"Oh my!" Amy yelped out before blushing for the millionth time.

"Haha, enjoy, you two," Julie laughed before shoving the two hedgehogs inside a spare room.

"Whoa!" both hedgehogs cried out in unison before falling face-flat on the carpeted floor of the room.

"That Su," Amy hissed before getting up.

"She sure knows how to play her cards nicely," Sonic commented as he as well got up.

"Well, now what?" the pink hedgehog questions and dusts off her skirt.

"Hmm, isn't there such a thing called a seductive dance?" the male hedgehog teased.

"Oh yes, there is," Amy played along before pinning the blue hedgehog to a white bed behind them.

"Would you like for me to show an example of a seductive dance?" Amy whispered softly into the blue Mobian's ear.

"Mmm, yes please, madame."


	3. Show Me Your Moves

The pink furred hedgehog grinned, but before she even had a chance to make a move, she was interrupted by the pink furred echidna entering the room, which immediately covered her eyes playfully.

"Oh, sorry, you two. I didn't think you two were about 'get at it'," Julie teased and uncovered her eyes.

"Su, I'm going to murder you!" Amy shouted before pinning her echidna friend to the ground.

"Haha, sucker!" Julie replied before rolling out from under her hedgehog friend.

"Ever heard of privacy, Su?" the blue hedgehog questioned as he stood up from the bed.

"Ever heard of not having sex at your friend's house?" Julie replied while standing up from the ground.

"Su!" Amy blushed once again.

"We weren't even thinking about that," the blue hedgehog also blushed.

"Oh, you liar hedgehogs. I bet you just wanted to take this chick and just dominate her right there and then," Julie grinned again.

"Oh my god, Julie-Su!" Amy blushed to the point her muzzle was all red.

"Haha, I just love messin with you two," Julie bursted out laughing hard.

"Just have fun, but not too much fun, dear children," Julie winked before exiting the room.

"That girl, I swear," Amy sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'm just glad she's not depressed and all about her break-up with Knuckles," Sonic replied as he gazed at the door Julie-Su left through.

"Yeah…it did hit her hard, but it is good she's happy and cheery," the pink hedgehog replied.

"Cheery or cherry?" the blue hedgehog winked.

"Oh, how dare you say that in my presence!" Amy smacked the other hedgehog's arm.

"Heh, I'm kidding, Ames," Sonic laughed.

"You better be, mister," Amy grinned before standing before the cerulean hedgehog.

"Or what are you gonna do about it, miss?" the blue hedgehog stood about 4 inches taller than the pink hedgehog.

"Ooh," the pink hedgehog backed up a bit.

"Thought so," the blue hedgehog smirked.

"Oh you tease," Amy rolled her eyes.

"By the way, where's that seductive dance you owe me?" the hero of Mobius smirked and sat down on the bed.

"Do you really want it?" the pink hedgehog teased.

"More than my craving for chili dogs."

"Now that's saying something," Amy commented before sitting on the blue hedgehog's lap.

"Oh yes, my pink hedgehog," the blue hedgehog whispered gently in her ear before placing his hand on her hips.

"Shit," Amy cursed to herself before feeling her hormones start to act up.

"Somebody is getting excited," the blue hedgehog grinned before slipping his hands inside the pink hedgehog's skirt.

"Oh holy stars!" the pink hedgehog cried out and bursted out into another deep blush.

"Just relax, Ames," the blue hedgehog said calmly before rubbing the pink hedgehog's sides.

"Oh my," the pink hedgehog blushed and purred softly in pleasure.

"Want more?"

"P-please," the pink hedgehog panted out, feeling her body heat rise up.

"Good, I wanted to hear that answer," the speedster hedgehog replied before sliding his hands up the female hedgehog's chest.

"Ooh," Amy moaned out before taking off the black belly top Su let her borrow.

"Perfect," the blue hedgehog grinned before starting to massage the pink hedgehog's breasts.

Nothing but moans of pleasure and bliss were heard from the pink hedgehog. Her blue hero approved of this of course and decided to give her more. His free hand trailed down to her womanhood which was getting damp from the pleasure of above. Two fingers of his hand slid inside her womanhood and rubbed at her inner walls. The pink hedgehog responded by closing her eyes, tilted her head back, and moaned in pleasure.

"Ohh, m-my love, that feels sooo good. Please don't stop," the pink hedgehog moaned out.

"Oh, I don't plan stopping any time soon, my rose," the blue hedgehog smirked before nibbling on the other hedgehog's bare shoulder.

'Su better not barge in here at this time.'

The blue hedgehog suddenly stopped his love actions and down at the pink hedgehog.

"Oh, what's wrong, my love?" Amy questioned.

"Should we really be doing this inside Julie's home?"

"Maybe not, but she's the one who said, 'Have fun, but not too much fun.'" The pink hedgehog replied.

"True that…oh, what the hell?" the blue hero pinned his pink dance partner to the bed.

"I don't think she'll mind especially if she knew this was gonna happen," Amy commented before taking off her black skirt and green beaded belt.

"Well, if that's the case, then let's just see what 'dance moves' have you learned, my rose," the speedster hedgehog grinned.

"Oh, I have a lot of them in mind, my speedy hero."


End file.
